


Happily Ever After

by SkywritesDaydreams



Series: Reading Aloud Series. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Sleepy fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Cor and Reader have a chill night in with each other and read some loving poetry.





	Happily Ever After

It was finally here. After weeks of waiting and dealing with work, it was finally your week long vacation with your lover. It took a lot of planning and reworking a few things to get this time off for your lover. Sadly, what could you two expect? He was the Crownsguard Marshall.

You had gotten home before him. It was a lucky move for sure. You had already taken an amazing hot bubble bath and changed into pjs. Dinner was ordered since you two had agreed on chinese takeout tonight. You had just found something interesting to watch on tv when the door opened. You quickly sat up from your lounging on the couch and beamed. Shoes were already discarded and Cor quickly dropped his coat on his normal chair as he walked in towards you.

“Well aren’t you looking comfy?”

“And aren’t you looking sexy as always? About time.” He chuckled then and gave you a quick kiss.

“Clarus had a last minute thing to talk to me about… but now I’m all yours. He swore on his son’s life.” You laughed then and kissed him back trying to pull him down to your level.

“Then he better not break it… I need my lover.” He nodded but stayed standing. You backed off pouting and he smiled.

“What? I want pjs too. By then, dinner will be here right?” You looked down at your phone and nodded. You had set an alarm. He smiled then and quickly started taking off his shirt.

“Then… Wanna come talk or do you want to pick out the movie lineup for tonight?”

“Um… Movies! You take too long if we talk.” He shrugged then completely shirtless. You wouldn’t think he was built with his shirt on but once that came off, holy six, Cor was built. Defined lines accented by scars covered his upper torso. You had spent hours tracing those scars and muscles. You felt him tap your chin and you jumped. He laughed then and smiled.

“You were drooling over me again.”

“Was not!”

“Oh yeah? Check your chin hon.” You did without thinking and mentally facepalmed. He got you again. Cor started laughing and you got up. He moved quickly but it didn’t stop you from kicking that toned ass.

“Oh go get your shower, you immortal jerk!” He was still laughing even behind the closed bathroom door. You shook your head smiling. Both of you needed this time off. That was the first time he’s really laughed like that in a week. You sighed thinking about it as you went over to the movie bookcase and smiled. That meant you really needed to pick at least one comedy movie for tonight. You didn’t mind at all. You had a huge collection after all. 

Time went by once cor came out of the shower. Dinner arrived right as he came out dressed in a baggy shirt and sweatpants. You two had everything on the coffee table next to a few drinks and started the night off with a romcom. It was a ridiculous movie and you two spent more time making fun of the couple screaming at the tv for them just to kiss. A few psychological horrors got blended in which led to you leaning close to Cor with his arm over you. You never did well with jumpscares so he always held you. The last one though was a newer movie he had never seen.

“The raven?” You nodded as you switched out the discs.

“What’s this one about?”

“Edgar Allen poe.”

“Wait the poet?” You nodded as the player sucked the disc in before walking back over and curling up next to him.

“Yeah.”

“But you said it was a horror movie.”

“It is. You’ll see. I promise. You’ll like it cor.” He shrugged a bit then and got a drink of his one beer. Even now he was a cautious drinker. A few too many wild nights when he was younger taught him that from what you could understand. You just smiled and settled down to watch one of your favorite movies.

All throughout the movie, Cor was silent. He was totally into it and even one of the jumpscares got him. You couldn’t help but giggle when he jumped earning a stern look. You went quiet until the end. Slowly the credits started rolling and you looked over at Cor. He seemed to have a stunned look on his face.

“So?”

“He….? Wow….” you nodded and smiled.

“No one is really sure what killed him to be honest… but this is an interesting take on it.”

“I’ll agree there…. But that last poem. A dream..?”

“A dream within a dream!” You said happily. Cor looked over and you smiled.

“It’s one of my favorites of his.”

“So you know a lot of his works?” You nodded and got up. You checked your phone and smiled. It was already two am. You felt Cor look at it over your shoulder. He hugged you close then from behind.

“Here’s an idea…. I’m curious about that one pendulum one… so if you’ve got them… How about we read his works before bed?” You relaxed in his embrace trying not to smile. He was getting tired. He was slipping back into his natural accent.

“You sure you won’t have nightmares?”

“Isn’t that what you’re there for?” He muttered against your neck before giving it a kiss. You sighed contently and nodded.

“I am.. So let’s go.” He didn’t need to be told twice. He let you go slowly and while he cleaned up, you turned off the tv and player before grabbing your collection off the normal bookcase. You held the book tightly as you headed to your room and got it ready for sleep. You had just gotten over the blanket when he walked in. He fell onto his side of the bed making you laugh. He smiled then and slowly crawled up giving you a kiss as he slid under the covers. You kissed back and got comfy with him next to you on his pillow. You cracked the book open and smiled.

“So what do you want me to start with?”

“What’s your favorite poem of his?” You stopped then before looking down and giving the pages a gentle smile. You quickly flipped to the page and smiled.

“It’s called… Annabel Lee.” You glanced over to find those crystal blue eyes trained on you and you just smiled before looking back and reading.

“It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabel Lee… and this maiden lived with no other thought, than to love and be loved by me.”

He was dead silent as you read the whole poem aloud. Your voice clear and filled with love for cor and for the words. Slowly as the last syllable fell from your lips, a silence crept over you two. You took a light breathe before feeling his hand get your arm. You looked over and Cor was smiling.

“Undying love…” you nodded then with a smile.

“He never wanted to lose her… but she got sick. There was no cure back there and it took her.”

“A real lover?” You nodded then and he moved closer.

“Damn…. At least I get where he’s coming from though.” You let him take your hand then and gave him a small squeeze. That was all he had to say. You never wanted to lose cor either. He was your happiness and you were his.

He had you read a few others, like the pit and the pendulum, the tell tale heart and the cask of amontillado. By the end of the last one though, it was close to three and you were getting tired as well. Having him close by relaxed and gently rubbing the back of your hand was lulling you both to sleep.

“Hey…”

“Hm?” You were trying to find one last poem honestly.

“I love you.” You stopped when he said it. His eyes were almost closed but the words rang with truth. You slipped lower into the bed then and gave him a gentle kiss.

“I love you too cor…” He hummed gently then and you just smiled. He was fading into sleep now. You looked back at your book and smiled. You closed it gently and put it down next to the bed before turning off your lamp, letting the city lights filter in through his window. This life was truly a dream within a dream. Only this time, you two were going to live Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! Sorry for the confusion. This is the cor one I was trying to post but after a glitch.... Yeah my computer got this one and my iggy one mixed up. should be fixed now. please tell me if it's not. I'll do what I can from my end. :)


End file.
